Generally, contactless portable consumer devices such as smart credit/debit cards, access cards, radio frequency identification devices (RFID), etc., are designed to provide the consumer with a way to engage in wireless communication using radio frequency (RF) signals. Due to the wireless nature of the contactless portable consumer devices, it is possible that a contactless reader may be used for surreptitious interrogation (e.g., data skimming) of the contactless devices. Additionally, RFID tags of contactless portable consumer devices may inadvertently communicate with a contactless reader. Although security measures may be taken by contactless card manufacturers and system administrators to prevent such security breaches, there is a need for security enhancements to contactless portable consumer devices that can be operated by the end consumer.